1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, computer program product and method for making key inputs in a multi-input manner by pressing mechanical buttons, and performing touch screen inputs while holding the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Such functions may include a data and voice communications, capturing images or videos through a camera, voice or other audio storage, music file reproduction, image or video displays, and the like. Some mobile terminals may be capable of executing games while others may be implemented as multimedia devices. Recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow users to watch video or television programs.
In the related art, when the user inputs keys to perform a particular function (such as inputting characters or menu selection in a mobile terminal having a key input function through buttons or a touch operation), the user is forced to change the way in which he holds the terminal to manipulate key buttons or inputs keys in a tactile manner (touch manner).
In the related art, when keys are input for performing a particular function such as text inputting or menu selection, the user is forced to hold the mobile terminal in a different manner depending on whether buttons need to be pressed or touch (or tactile) operations need to be performed for key inputting.
For example, when performing key inputting by pressing buttons (such as for text inputting), the user typically holds his mobile terminal in both hands and uses both thumbs to press buttons on a keypad, and when performing key inputting via touch screen inputs, the user typically holds his mobile phone in one hand and uses his other hand to make touch screen inputs (e.g., using his finger tips or a stylus to touch on-screen buttons, using a stylus to write text, etc.).
Accordingly, the user cannot manipulate his mobile terminal quickly and should change the way he holds his mobile terminal depending upon the type of key input method he wishes to use, which is quite inconvenient and cumbersome.